Nothings ever easy
by CherryPika91
Summary: Joe hardy misses his brother. The only thing he has left of him is Frank's son, Gabriel. R
1. Bad News

**Chapter 1: Bad news**

A little boy sat in his room. In his hands he held a picture of his parents, Frank and Nancy Hardy. As he looked at the picture he start to shake, and then he started crying. He was lost and confused. He didn't know want had happened to his mother or his father. All he knew is that he wanted them back. "Mommy! Daddy!" he sobbed. The only person that the little boy had left is his uncle, Joe Hardy. His great aunt had died 2 years before from cancer, and his grandparents had died in a horrible car crash the year before.

He put the picture down on his table next to the bed and looked out the window. After a few minutes of looking at the rainy day he lost it and threw himself on his bed screaming. Joe who had just got out of the shower a few minutes before opened his nephew's door and saw him on his bed throwing a tantrum. He rushed over to the 3 year old and tried to clam him down.

"Gabriel" he said. Sitting down on the other side of the bed from the screaming boy. "Gabriel things are hard right now I know, but I promise you, things will get better. After a while Gabriel stopped screaming but continued to cry. He tried to look up into his uncle's eyes but he couldn't and then he cried harder. You see Gabriel has Asperger's Syndrome, which is a type of high-functioning autism. Which makes it hard if not imposable to read peoples face and to look them in the eyes. And this made him upset.

Joe saw this and he gave him a hug. Gabriel didn't mind hugs, in fact he would gave someone a hug whenever he could. Gabriel sighed and asked,"Uncle Joe?" "Yes Gabriel?" "What does it mean when someone is dead?" Joe looked down at him and sighed. He didn't know how to answer that. The boy was only 3 years old. Just then the door bell rang.

DING DONG!

Joe got up to answer the door with the very bad feeling that something was very wrong. Gabriel came right behind him. He opened the door to see Chief of police Ezra Collig standing there. "Hello Chief." Joe greeted him. "What brings you here today?" Chief Collig sighed and then said,"I have some very bad news. The Mortons have been found murdered. Joe stood there for a minuted his face pale before he fainted from shock. Gabriel seeing his uncle faint thought that he died also and he started screaming.


	2. Where's Ruben?

**_I am sooo sorry that I took so long to update this story. I had a horrible case of writer's block. I have also been really busy with a baby, so bare with me. :) Any ideas for the story would be great! Anyway, enjoy! _  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Where's Ruben!?  
**

Chief Collig went up to Gabriel and tried to clam him down, but he kept screaming and threw himself on the floor. Just then Biff Hooper, Joe's best friend walked up. Biff gasped when he saw Joe on the floor and Gabriel screaming. "What happened!?" he asked Chief Collig. "The Mortons have been found murdered." he told him. "Murdered!" Biff yelled in shock. "What about Iola she wasn't there was she?" "I'm afraid so Biff."

Biff stared at him in shock for a whole minute and then noticed that Joe was coming to. "Joe are you alright?" he asked him. "Joe looked at him confused for a few seconds before he remembered what happened. Gabriel seeing that Joe was not dead ran up and jumped in his arms. "Iola, what about Iola?" Joe asked Chief Collig a few seconds later. "I'm sorry Joe shes dead" he told him sadly. Joe looked at him in horror and then at Biff. "What about Ruben!?" Joe asked shaking so bad that Gabriel started crying again.

Chief Collig slapped his hand on his head. "Shit the cop that was called never said anything about the baby!" "WHAT!?" Yelled both Biff and Joe at the same time. "I'll call and have them search for him right away." Chief Collig told them running out to his car. Once at his car he called for someone to go back to the Morton farm to look for the baby.

* * *

**At the Morton farm**

Cops searched the rooms of the farm house for Ruben but didn't find him. Just when they were about to give up hope that he was still alive, a newbie cop by the name of Todd Floyd realized that they had yet to search the barn. "Why Benny!" he called to his partner. "We haven't looked in the barn yet. The two cops walked to the barn, were they found the barn doors to be closed. Opening the doors, Benny and Todd sighed with relief. There sleeping in a pack and play was baby Ruben Fenton Hardy.


End file.
